Here in Neverland/Defeat Captain Hook and Megatron
This is how our heroes goes to Neverland and defeat Captain Hook and Megatron in Ryan's Quest. is wondering around the Ship to find his friends Cody: I didn't know you could come, Brother. He saw his brother Cody: Great to see you again. Ryan: Um, where are my friends? Cody: Are they were important to you? Instead of worrying your brother, instead of worrying about them. You should be asking about her. He show him Meg Ryan: Meg! Cody: That's right. While you were wondering and fooling around, I finally found her. He's gonna see her, but Captain Hook stop him even Megatron Hook: Not so fast! No shenanigans aboard on my vessels, boy. Megatron: You should never left me for these friends of yours, Keyblade wielder. Ryan: Cody, why did you siding with the Heartless? Cody: The Heartless are obeying me now, Ryan. I have nothing to fear. Ryan: You're crazy! Sooner or later, they will swallow your heart! Cody: Not a Chance, my heart is too strong. Ryan: Brother... Cody: I pick up a lot of tricks as well, like this for instance. make Ryan's Shadow rise up Cody: You can go see your friends now. Ryan fell into a trapdoor Starscream: Lord Megatron. I guess you don't need Sunset now. Megatron: Actually, she's not with Ryan and the others. Cody: Looks, we have enough of this. Let's get under way. And keep my brother away from Meg, until we're ready to land. He left Hook: That Scurvy brat thinks he can order me around. Smee: What shall we do, Captain? Hook: Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless! Let them keep an eye on the brats. Smee: But Captain, you know who was also down- Megatron: Huh? I can hear the sound, Hook. Hook: Me too. Did you heard that Smee, oh... That dreadful sound. Smee: No, Captain. Hook: Are you quite sure? Did me and Megatron imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves. Meanwhile Crash: Really? Ryan: Yeah, it was definitely Meg. I finally found her. Sci-Ryan: Okay! Let's go and see her! Ryan: Yeah! Evil Ryan: That's great! Okay, but first. How about you get off. You're crushing my spine! Ryan: Oh. Sorry, Evil Ryan. They get off of him ????: Ahem, how are you doing here? Looking for a way out? Peter Pan has appeared Crash: Who are you suppose to be? Peter Pan: I'm the Answer to your prayers. Sci-Ryan: You can fool us. Peter Pan: Okay, have it your way. Ryan: You know you're stuck here right? Peter Pan: Ha! No, I was waiting for someone. Ryan: Who? Then Tinkerbell appeared Peter Pan: Tinkerbell, what took you so long? Great job, so you found Wendy? Hold on, there's another girl too? Are you crazy? There's no way, I can't leave Wendy there. Sci-Ryan: I know, it's because that she's jealous of her. Tinkerball kick his face and went to the Door Peter Pan: Come on, Tink. Open up the Door. Ryan: Ahem. Peter Pan: Oh, I'm Peter Pan. Ryan: I'm Ryan and these are my- Peter Pan: Introduction later, but we're in this together, but only til we find Wendy. They went off Sonata: So. How come you can fly, Pan? Peter Pan: Anyone who can fly, you want to try? But Tinkerbell still angry Peter Pan: As, haven't you cool off yet, Tink? He sprinkle the Pixie Dust Peter Pan: Just a little bit of Pixie Dust, there now you can fly. Crash is gonna fly, but fell off and Tinkerbell laugh at him Meanwhile Captain: What? So Wendy is not one of the chosen one? Megatron: There must be a reason, boy. Cody: There are seven, supposably, and Kaos said she's not one of them. Hoist Anchor as soon as possible, we will leave all the deadweight behind, including her. Captain Hook: After the Trouble of capturing her, and why are those seven? Megatron: Really. You think this girl is the way to increase my taste of inflicting oppression? Cody: Who knows? As long as it means getting Meg's Heart back, I couldn't care less. Captain Hook: Hmph, you're wasting your time! The heartless has been devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hands forever. Cody: I will find it, no matter what. Smee: (Voice) Eh, Captain. Captain Hook: What? Smee: (Voice) The Prisoners has escape and what's Peter Pan is with them. Hook: Blast that Peter Pan, alright, Smee. Bring the Hostage to me Cabin, Smee. Hop to it! Back to Our Heroes Peter Pan: What is it, Tink? Wendy heard Peter Pan Wendy: Peter? Peter Pan!? Peter Pan: Wendy! Wendy: Please, Hurry! The Pirates are coming! Peter Pan: What? I'll be right up there, just hold on. Ryan: Wendy. Wendy: Yes? Ryan: Is there another girl with you? Wendy: Oh, why, Yes. But she seems to be asleep, she hasn't budged an inch. Ryan: Meg? Meg? He saw her move her hand and then she dragged away and they heard Wendy cried Peter Pan: Wendy! Hey, let's get up there! They went off Peter Pan: Wendy, are you in there? They climb up the ladder and Ryan saw Cody carried Meg away Ryan: Brother! Wait! Cody left and then Ryan's Shadow is gonna fight them, they are fighting it and they defeated it and they found Wendy unconscious Peter Pan: Wendy? Come on, Tink. Not now! Well, this is far as I can go, I've gotta help Wendy. He left, and Our Heroes saw Hook and Megatron Hook: Quite a Codfish, that Cody. Running off with that Girl without even saying goodbye. Megatron: He didn't give you a hug. Ryan: Run off to where? Tell me! Where did my brother go? Captain Hook: To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Kaos resides. Megatron: But, you will not be going there. He holding Tinkerbell in a Lantern, much to our Heroes shock Ryan: Oh no! Tink! Hook: Unless you intend to leave your pixie friend behind. Ryan: (Sigh) They surrender Megatron: Give us the Keyblade and Hook will let you live. Captain Hook: Be glad, we're merciful, unlike the Heartless. Megatron: So, techno-organic, which will it be? The Keyblade? OR THE PLANK!!! Then Hook and Megatron saw the Crocodile and Brian the Crocodile Hook: It's him, the Crocodile who took me hand! Megatron: And his brother, Brian the techno-oganic croc Ryan created who ate my old hand! Starscream! They are after the other hands! We can't stay here! Hook: Go away! Oh, we can't stand the sight of them! Smee, you take care of it! Megatron: And make sure those Crocodile are gone! Ryan is walking the Plank Peter Pan: Fly, Ryan, Just Believe and you can do it. So he jump off and then he fly, and then Peter Pan save Tinkerbell Ryan: Wow, thanks, Peter. Peter Pan: Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you? They are fighting the Heartless and they at the Captain Hook's Door and Peter Pan knock it Megatron: Is that you, Starscream? Did you finished the heroes off? Peter Pan: Starscream's voice Smee and I did, master. The Heroes are gone every last one of them. He and Captain Hook left their Cabin and Peter Pan poked them with a Dagger Hook: Pe...ter Pan... Blast you! Megatron: You will pay for it, boy in green! Peter Pan: Ready to make a splash, you codfish and chicken? Now it's your turn to walk the plank! They are fighting them and they defeated them and they have been chasing by the Crocodiles Minutes later Evil Anna: That was close. Crash: Yeah, but, Meg cannot wake up, so maybe she lost her- Sci-Ryan: Shh. Peter Pan: Ryan? Ryan: I still can't believe it... I really flew, wait till I tell Meg, I wonder if she believes me? Maybe not. Peter Pan: You can bring her to Neverland someday, then she can try herself. Ryan: If you can believe, you can do everything, right? I'll find Meg. So much I want to tell her about, Flying, the pirates and everything else that happens. Then Tinkerbell appeared Peter Pan: What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there something there? They went off to England and they saw the Keyhole on the Clock Tower, So Ryan aim it and it has been sealed Flashback Cody: Hey, Ryan. Ryan: Hm? Cody: When we grow up, let’s get off this place. We’ll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff! Ryan: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the girl who moves in with her parents? Did you hear? Cody saw Keyhole on that door Flashback has ended Cody look so tired Kaos: It was stupid to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart. They heard a noise Kaos: A castaway. Cody narrow his eye Kaos: Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his world, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power. Cody: My power? Kaos: Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, kid, it’s time you awakened that power and realized your true potential. Cody is glowing Meanwhile Wendy: Peter, are you really going back to Neverland? Peter Pan: Afraid so, but we can see each other any time. As long you don't forget Neverland that is? Sci-Ryan: (Laugh) Then he stop, because Tink is looking at him and then she look at Ryan Peter Pan: Oh, boy. She's getting steamed again, do me a favor. Look after her for me, will ya? Ryan: What? They left this world Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3